


Fly-Bys

by camping_trash_44



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Lena Luthor deserves a fluffy kitten and you can fight me on that, quick one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-13
Packaged: 2019-03-17 12:50:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13659342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camping_trash_44/pseuds/camping_trash_44
Summary: Lena Luthor notices that Supergirl and herself have created a strange friendship through various times the hero chooses to fly past the CEO's balcony to show off conquests she defeated. Then one time the hero comes bearing a heart melting gift instead of a bad guy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another story for The 100 (Clexa) about a puppy so I thought, 'You know who else deserves a fluff ball? Lena Luthor.' This is the result of spare time and deep feels for SuperCorp needing some love. Plus, Lena would totally own a huge fluffy white cat if her life wasn't constantly in danger. 
> 
> This is my first time writing for SuperCorp so hopefully I hit a good mark on the characterization. 
> 
> Enjoy and let me know what you think!

In a short amount of time Lena Luthor noticed that Supergirl seemed to have a certain penchant for balconies and large scenic windows. To the young Luthor it only made sense, when one could fly a balcony was as useful as a front door is for walking humans. Lena had become accustomed to the tell tale sign of the blonde haired caped crusader of Truth and Justice as her boots softly touched down on the balcony. 

What took Lena longer to notice, however, was the times that Supergirl did not land on the balcony. In her defense, Lena’s back was more often than not facing the windows that over looked National City, and now that the winter chill had settled in the air Lena took her after work scotch inside on the couch instead. So really she couldn’t be blamed for how long it took her to notice that the blonde had started a new flight pattern across the city. The new routine started simply at first, Supergirl would fly past Lena’s office window and slow down from the speed of a bullet to a regular pace for a flying alien. If Lena happened to be looking or turned at the right moment, the hero would flash a toothy grin and send a small salute from her spot hovering in the air. Lena would softly smile and barely chuckle at the hero’s antics, sending back her own small wave before Supergirl would shoot off and up into the sky out of view. 

Eventually Supergirl started to fly by Lena’s office after an apparent fight or catch of the day, Lena could see the hero fly by holding various goons and henchmen or the occasional alien who caused trouble. Supergirl would lift the bad guys in the air slightly higher as if showing off prizes to Lena, if the hero had a free hand she would send the CEO a triumphant thumbs up. Lena, for her part, decided that the superhero needed more than just the occasional smile or tipped glass in regard. After various henchmen filled trips past Lena’s windows, the CEO figured that after a fight the Kryptonian needed some sort of sustenance other than only the yellow sun. 

Comleting a simple calculation of cross variations of when Supergirl passed her window in the past month crossed by the times and types of crimes committed in National City, Lena found the most applicable times to leave food out for the hero. Not knowing Supergirl’s preferences Lena ordered a multitude of various foods and laid them across the balcony’s ledge. Lena’s plan was originally that she would note whatever foods Supergirl left and which ones she ate…despite having a genius level IQ Lena had not foreseen that the hero would eat every single plate. Well. Everything except the salad and kale smoothie.

Despite this new…companionship the two have created in the past few months, Lena was still slightly surprised to see Supergirl lightly landing on her balcony one night well after closing hours, the hero landed so without sound the CEO wondered if she even touched the ground or was simply hovering instead. The hero’s appearance wasn’t what surprised her, no she was used to that by now, what surprised her was the small white patch of absolute fluff that was clutched against Supergirl’s chest. Slowly Lena opened the balcony door to let the hero in, one well sculpted arched eyebrow spurred Supergirl to make a small shushing sound with a pointed look at the fuzzy bundle as she walked/floated into the office. Not sure what to do in the situation, Lena followed behind Supergirl slowly. Both women stopped when they reached the middle of the room, Supergirl turned midair towards Lena with a sheepish look on her face, “So, I need your help.”

Bemused by the hero and her ‘hand caught in the cookie jar’ look, Lena obliged, “I assume it involves whatever white fluff you’re currently carrying?”

“It does…”The hero looked nervous, something Lena was unaccustomed to pairing with the blonde. 

One skillfully raised brow and folded arms is all it took for Supergirl to start gushing, “I was in the middle of a call, a bank robbery actually it was cool honestly, and when I was bringing all the bad guys in I heard this baby meow and it sounded soooo scared. So obviously I flew towards the sound and there was this baby kitten, rolling around in the dirt under a basement window…Lena I found an illegal animal breeder. There were so many puppies and kittens and illegal animals just stuffed into cages, no room to move no food or water for them. This little one,” Supergirl slightly raised the small white fluff in an indicating gesture, “she wouldn’t let go of me from the second I found her…her claws have been in my suit for hours now. I would try to unhook her, but I’m a little scared to try and get her free because I’m still so mad at those people and sometimes my powers are harder to control when I’m mad. I don’t want to hurt her. I would go to the DEO but I just know that they would make fun of me, it would be a blood bath of laughing that neither myself or Salmon are prepared for. Please unhook this small fuzzy from me please.”

A small chuckle escaped Lena’s lips, she tried desperately to hold it in she really did…but, “Did you say the kitten’s name is Salmon, by chance?”

The hero’s brow furrowed in adorable confusion causing Lena to just about die at the sight, “Well yeah, her name is Salmon. Is that not a good name for a kitten?”

Lena didn’t have the heart to tell Supergirl that Salmon might not be the best name for a cat, especially after her rambling rant. Stepping forward slowly Lena reached towards both Supergirl and the kitten…Salmon, she stepped into Supergirl’s personal space… despite having been in the hero’s arms before, this felt different, this wasn’t out of dire necessity to save her life, now Lena was able to focus on the small intricacies of Supergirl. 

She noticed that her supersuit was much softer than she expected, she noticed that the woman smelled distinctly of lavender and vanilla, a smell that seemed familiar for some reason to Lena. She noticed how the hero’s eyes followed every single movement of her body like she was under a super powered microscope. Lena noticed that Supergirl’s skin looked soft and smooth, so unlike what one would expect of diamond hard Kryptonian skin. 

Softly grabbing onto the front two paws of the small white kitten, Lena started to work her claws free from the blue fabric of the supersuit, the small white ball of fluff started to tremble in fear it seemed, causing Lena’s heart to break at the thought of what Salmon had endured during her short life. The kitten once half free started to cling to Lena’s skin, tiny claws kneading into alabaster skin as Lena worked her way to the kitten’s back legs hooked into the small section of suit surrounding Supergirl’s wrist. Once completely free, Salmon at first tried to wriggle free from the Lena still not being comfortable strangers. The CEO started to coo and gently run hers fingers along the kitten’s back and belly trying to sooth the poor creature. Supergirl watched with rapt attention, the soft spot in her heart for Lena Luthor growing exponentially at the sight. Once the kitten calmed down, choosing to curl into the safe pocket of Lena’s arms and purring loudly, the woman turned towards the Super, “You know, I really should not be surprised that you rescued Salmon.” 

Supergirl unconsciously moved into the signature pose, head tilted up with hands on hips as she regarded Lena’s words, “I am though, curious as to why you brought her to me?”  
The smug smile of the blonde hero’s face faltered in worry. Did Lena not like animals? Was she angry now? Of course Lena didn’t want the responsibility of an animal, she runs a multibillion dollar company! Seeing the discourse etched on Supergirl’s face Lena stepped in to help quell the poor oblivious hero. 

“Don’t worry, I’m not upset about Salmon. Simply curious why you thought of me.” By now Lena had walked closer back to Supergirl, the hero hesitantly reached out to stroke the kitten, still slightly frightened of hurting her. 

“Like I said, the other agents would have made fun of me…or sent Salmon off to the shelter and she’s already traumatized. She needs to be with someone that won’t hurt her, someone I trust. Of course I thought of you, Miss Luthor.”

The sentiment struck Lena, Supergirl trusted her, even if it was only to care for a kitten, a Super trusted a Luthor. Before Lena could react the hero continued talking, “Besides, you strike me as a cat person.”

Tilting her perfectly sculpted red tinted lips into a smirk Lena regarded the woman in front of her, “Is that an evil super villain joke Supergirl? And here I thought you trusted me.”

Supergirl’s eyes nearly popped out of her head at the implication quickly fumbling over her words trying to negate the unintentional joke Lena suggested, her mouth gaping open and shut as she flailed her hands animatedly. Lena let an uncharacteristic laugh leave her mouth as she watched the hero, taking pity Lena put her hand on Supergirl’s bicep to stop her before she had a Kryptonian heart attack. 

“I’m making a joke of my own Supergirl, I don’t believe you think of me like that.” Lena’s hair and clothes were blown slightly awry at the force of the woman’s relieved breath leaving her super powered lungs. Salmon lifted her head and meowed loudly at the disruption then promptly snuggled back into her safe haven created in Lena’s chest…(one lucky kitten). 

“So…you want to keep her then? I know it’s a lot and you run a whole company, but I thought only of you when I saw her little face. Plus, having an animal around positively increases the likelihood of a longer life than without, she can keep you company when you work late in the office.” Supergirl ended her plea with a very hopeful smile while her hands wrung nervously under her cape behind her back, the movements seemed incredibly out of character for the hero and more like her best friend, Kara. The two are close, Lena knows that for a fact, maybe their characteristics were rubbing off on each other. 

Lowing her head to look at the small bundle of white fuzz in her arms Lena couldn’t help but smile, maybe having an adorable distraction would be good for her health. Jess would certainly be happy to see Lena smiling and with a welcome healthy outlet besides the occasional…often, mid-day glass of scotch. 

“Yes, I think I would very much like to keep dear Salmon.” 

The smile that crossed Supergirl’s face would be worth keeping the kitten alone, it was full and stretched nearly ear-to-ear portraying seemingly pure sunlight right into the office.   
“I knew you’d love her! Salmon is going to have such a better life now, thank you Lena. Your heart is one of the best I have had the pleasure of encountering in my time on Earth.”

As Lena was about to respond the Super tilted her head towards the balcony windows apparently having heard a commotion only Supergirl could handle. Floating slightly upwards from her pervious standing Supergirl made her way out and onto the balcony, the city’s constant light perfectly glinting off her golden hair and making her blue eyes shine in anticipation. Lena followed her to the door choosing not to exit in fear of startling her new fuzzy companion, “Justice waits for no one, go save the day Supergirl.” 

The hero smiled and nodded her head, then in one motion shot off into the sky towards whatever danger was wreaking havoc on National City that day. Much later after Lena ordered several fluffy cat beds, a total of three scratch posts, various types of kitten food, and one particularly blue and red themed collar for Salmon, she turned towards her balcony window just in time to see the ripple of a certain red cape and blonde hair fly past with a warm smile adorning her face.


	2. Questionable Saves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Kara saved both Salmon and Lena various times...then being hit with a bombshell only a Luthor could deliver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A second chapter...ask and ye shall receive. I'm a bigger fan of my first chapter of this story but I think this story is definitely supplemented by the second chapter as well. Plus the second chapter is when things come together...plus kisses.

Kara Danvers was starting to question just how smart Lena Luthor actually was; before the last three months Kara would have defended the CEO’s intelligence with fierce vehemence. Now though she was not quite sure, at the very least Kara was bewildered by Lena’s apparent lack of attention to her surroundings. There were too many close calls for Kara’s liking that almost betrayed her Super secret to Lena, this is also why she was questioning her though…some of the instances happened right under the young Luthor’s nose to the point where Kara was ready to confess. 

The gnawing feeling of just admitting her being Supergirl was growing and growing with each passing occurrence where she was almost caught. Though, Kara had to admit she was curious as to how far she could actually push her limits before Lena finally noticed the woman using her powers. 

The first time Kara blatantly used her powers in front of Lena was during a work related interview Snapper sent the blonde to complete. Walking past Jess sending her a wave paired with a cheery smile Kara started towards the large door leading the Lena’s office when Jess suddenly yelled out to her, “Miss Danvers wait!” 

Kara stopped and turned towards Jess with concern etched across her face and waited for the assistant to continue. “You’re not possibly allergic to cats are you, Miss Danvers?” Jess’s voice was warbled with concern. 

Smiling ever more broadly Kara responded, “No I don’t think so Jess…why?” 

Kara knew for sure now that Lena had apparently taken to bringing Salmon to work with her after seeing Jess’s concern for possible allergies. Her heart soared at the idea that Lena was bonding well with the kitten that ‘Supergirl’ had brought to her office a few weeks earlier; Kara was a full believer that everyone was happier with a something fuzzy to snuggle. 

“Good, that’s good. I’ve had to cancel two meetings already due cat allergies this week, Miss Luthor would be incredibly upset if she had to cancel a meeting with you too.” Jess let loose a small frustrated sigh, quickly gathering herself after the unprofessional display.

Kara feigned ignorance when she tilted her head while questioning Jess, “Does….does Miss Luthor have a cat in there?”

“A kitten actually, small and fluffy, very cute. Whatever you do, literally whatever you do Miss Danvers do not insult that kitten. A board member also resigned two days ago after he mentioned Salmon looked a little cross eyed…it was bad.”

“Well, it sounds like he deserved it then. Besides, I’m sure Salmon has perfect eyes.”

With that Jess nervously laughed and ushered Kara in through the door to the office. Upon Kara’s entrance into the office she was swiftly pounced on by a blur of white fur that was trying to ferociously attack her ankles. Using her super speed Kara side stepped the kitten and gathered the bundle of fuzz into her arms immediately the attack kitty purring into Kara’s sweater. With a quick thought Kara looked up to Lena, luckily the woman had her head down as she typed away on her computer not noticing Kara’s entrance or use of her powers. Kara coughed softly trying to signal her presence to the Luthor, the woman looked up and upon seeing the blonde reporter a smile spread across her face where previously a frown had been. 

“Kara Danvers, my favorite person to grace these walls.” Lena stood to walk around her large Spartan desk towards Kara, stopping short upon seeing Salmon nestled comfortably in her arms. “Well well well Miss Danvers, it seems you’ve made a friend.”

Fixing her glasses with a newly freed hand Kara laughed as she pet Salmon, “Yeah, little one tried to attack me when I came in! Picked her up and started purring like an engine.”

“That’s interesting, Salmon has not really taken a liking to anyone except myself. Jess had to bribe her with cheetohs to even get near her.” Lena appraised Kara and Salman with a scientist’s eye wondering why her newly acquired and slightly anti-social kitten took such a shine to her so quickly. The only other person the kitten truly liked was one certain caped crusader who rescued her…  
“Cats have always loved me! Yup, that’s it. Cats and kittens just come right up to me on the street. Did you know that semi adopted a cat when I was younger? Have I ever told you that story?” Kara trailed off with a nervous laugh then practically shoved the kitten into Lena’s arms to distract her. 

“No, I can’t recall that story actually. During lunch we can talk, now though I think you have some questions for me?” Lena put Salmon on the back of the couch before she herself took her seat behind her desk motioning for Kara to start the interview. Glad for the distraction Kara quickly took out her recorder and started her questions…Lena’s gaze was a little too skeptical at the familiarity between Kara and Salmon for her liking. 

\-----

The second close call of Kara almost revealing her powers came in the form of one henchman with horrible aim. At least that’s the story that Lena was told by Kara and the resulting aftermath. The pair were leaving Noonan’s one day after an impromptu lunch date, choosing to walk back to CatCo instead of using Lena’s towncar, when suddenly a man grabbed Lena’s arm from the alleyway he had apparently been hiding in wait in. Pulling Lena into the alley at gunpoint, Kara rushed in after the pair unable to change into her Supersuit in time. 

The goon had wild eyes as he held Lena at gunpoint, sweat dripped down his brow as he glanced side to side clearly nervous. Thrusting the gun further into Lena’s side harshly he shouted at Kara as she walked closer with her hands raised, “Get back! Get. Back. I don’t want to shoot you too, I was paid just for her.” 

Kara stopped walking forwards stopping at the man’s words, she might have been bullet proof but Lena was not. “Can I ask who paid you?” Lena’s words were steady as she questioned the man, Kara was continuously impressed by Lena Luthor. 

The man laughed out loud, then suddenly seemed to realize that loud noises were not what the situation needed seeing as he had Lena Luthor hostage. “You really think I’m going to snitch? I tell you and then I end up dead too. Not worth it. I was paid for one job and I’m here to finish it.” 

“Hey, Hi” Kara tried to garner the man’s attention away from Lena, when his landed on her she sent him a small wave trying to seem as intimidating as possible. “You don’t have to tell us who hired you, that’s fine, but know that you don’t have to do this in general. It’s okay to just walk away…Lena knows Supergirl personally, she can make sure that who ever hired you wont be able to find you.”

Upon hearing the word ‘Supergirl’ the man seemed to physically start shaking at the prospect of the hero, like he hadn’t given thought that she would show up. Kara found it highly ironic that Supergirl WAS there, just not…really. Seeing a small opening in his lack of confidence mixed with one huge leap of faith, Kara rushed the man at normal human speed. As expected (hoped), the man starting shooting at Kara trying to impede her attack. Timing her bursts of speed perfectly, Kara reached for each bullet snatching them out of the air before returning to her ‘normal human’ pace. Once the man stopped shooting Kara curled in on herself acting breathless and afraid from the gun shots, looking wide eyed at Lena whose face was marked with disbelief, the man looked at his gun barrel to Kara in clear confusion. 

Kara looked down at her body in feigned bewilderment before looking back at the man, “Woah, you’re not a very good shot.”

Lena took the opportunity to shove her elbow into the man’s gut, effectively disarming him as Kara called the police. Once the man was tied up, Lena whirled on Kara with anger, “Kara Danvers what the absolute HELL WERE YOU THIKING?! You could have gotten yourself shot, or actually killed. I have half a mind to kill you myself!”

The breath in Kara’s super powered lungs seemed to be caught after the terrifying onslaught of an angry Lena Luthor. At Kara’s lack of speech Lena crossed her arms and raised a single eye brow clearly bringing out the board room CEO. Kara blinked rapidly trying to think of something, anything. “He looked like a bad shot?” 

The verbal lashing by Lena lasted through the police interview, the walk back to CatCo, the rest of the day, and well into the next few days following the attack. Kara took it in stride, knowing that Lena was just scared by her actions, internally Supergirl was rolling her eyes ‘if only Lena actually knew what Kara did daily’. A part of Kara was actually glad that Lena fixated on her anger instead of the actual events that took place, Lena was a smart woman who could very well have connected the bread crumbs right in front of her eyes. 

\-----

Lena and Kara were having a classic movie night roughly a month after ‘the situation which shall not be mentioned’, there was pizza and potstickers and ice cream to spare just for the two of them…the three of them. It had become a custom of Lena to bring along Salmon whenever she could, which, when you’re Lena Luthor meant whenever she felt like bringing her along. So Lena, Kara, and Salmon were living out a very domestic scene in the blonde’s homey apartment, Salmon had taken up residence part time on the couch arm or at the window sill content to stare at the passing people and cars below. 

When the first Disney movie ended, The Lion King to be exact (Kara had been personally offended upon hearing that Lena had never seen the movie), the young Luthor stretched her arms and back as she unearthed herself from the couch to pick up the scattered food containers annihilated by the blonde. Kara herself moved from the couch over to the tv screen to browse the rest of her movies deciding on the next Disney education for Lena. 

Suddenly Kara felt something wrong about to happen, call it her Super Spidey Senses, zoning in on Lena’s heartbeat with her advanced hearing she breathed a sigh of relief at its resting pace. Then she felt it more than saw it happen, there on the window sill Salmon had her eyes zoned in on something outside, later Kara would recall it to be a squirrel on the side of the tree next to her window. With horror filled eyes Kara watched in slow motion as Salmon simply…soared out of the apartment through the open window. 

“OH RAO”

In a flash, flying arguably faster than she ever had, Kara flew out of the window after the white fuzzy ball who seemingly had a death wish. Kara’s hair whipped around her face from the speed and force of her flight as she was desperately trying to reach the kitten in time. At the last second Kara scooped up Salmon in her arms, the kitten digging her claws into whatever she could due to fear as the blonde shot back up and into her own apartment…double checking that she locked the window. Just as her feet hit the hard wood floor Lena came sauntering out of the bathroom into the open living room holding a bottle of wine Alex apparently had hidden somewhere. 

“Hey Kara, do you think Alex will mind we pop this open? I will definitely be able to replace it with something she’ll like more.” Lena’s eyes were fixed on the bland label of Alex’s emergency wine, otherwise she would have seen a frazzled puffed out kitten clawing into Kara’s arm for life, Kara herself wide eyed and her hair falling completely out of its ponytail. Two of the three inhabitants of the apartment clearly in shock was completely lost on the CEO until she looked up at Kara’s silence to her question. At the pair’s clearly unnatural state Lena’s eyes grew comically wide at the scene before her…concern crossed her face, then a raised eyebrow, then finally Lena tried her best to hide a smile that seemed to only come out when Kara was around. “So, did you find a movie for us to watch next?” 

Kara finally settled her coiled muscles as Lena went to search for a bottle opener. Salmon was given an extremely stern look as she was set on the floor, “We are definitely talking about that stunt later little miss.”

At the wrath of Supergirl Salmon simply meowed then made her way over to Lena and happily jumped into her owner’s lap…apparently Supergirl had no effect when reprimanding cats.  
As Kara walked around the couch and plopped down next to the duo, noting with frustration that Salmon was purring like she hadn’t just flew out the window and fell four stories down, Lena reached over and rubbed Kara’s leg affectionately. “You know Kara dear, I do truly appreciate all the times you’ve saved Salmon…she does seem to be infinitely reckless. She must have picked up the habit from her rescuer all those months ago, you do tend to rub off on poeple.” 

Lena went back to watching the opening commercials of the next movie like she hadn’t just dropped a huge bombshell in Kara’s lap. Taking a moment to process fully the words that left her mouth Kara finally reacted in a loud almost screech, “WHAT? Lena you’re so silly, I didn’t meet Salmon until you already had her a few weeks….and pshh I’ve never saved her!”  
The blonde put up her best (worst) defenses, ready to cover her story at all costs, until she saw Lena turn towards her with raised eyebrows and a knowing smile. She was caught red handed and red caped. 

“Are you mad at me?” Kara’s whisper could barely be heard yet to Lena it sounded like a scream, her heart broke at the fear behind her best friend’s voice. Turning fully, to the point where she even disturbed Salmon’s peace upon her lap, Lena faced Kara as she spoke, “No, I’m not mad at you Kara. Well… I was at first. I felt so betrayed by you and beyond embarrassed that you didn’t trust me, instead choosing to parade around right in front of me without a care,-”

“No, Lena it wasn’t like that, ple-”

“I’m not finished Kara. Then I realized that I hadn’t put myself in your shoes, I thought only of how I felt, not what you were going through in all this. Your secret is not a light manner; it is quite possibly one of the heaviest secrets this world will ever keep. Something that you and your cousin of course will always carry on your shoulders. So no, Kara…I’m not mad. You had to weigh the options of what would be best for the world and yourself. While it hurt at first, I realized that you can’t just tell anyone that got close to you. Even your best friend.”

By the end of Lena’s short speech Kara was fighting back tears, she hated that her secret and she herself had caused Lena any sort of pain, even if Lena rectified and rationalized it to herself. “I really did want to tell you, Lena. Please at least know that.”

“Kara dear, I do really understand and I have already worked through it. I know that you would never hurt a fly…unless that fly threatened the safety of National City or the world at large. Because that’s what Supergirl does.”

“Do you still like Kara Danvers, or just Supergirl?” Kara tipped her glasses, then realizing that she no longer needed them as her disguise, took them off completely. Salmon seemed to sense Kara’s discomfort as she stretched off of and out of Lena’s lap to crawl her way onto Kara’s lap to rub her face against the blonde’s chin to comfort her. 

Lena moved closer to Kara, her hands moving along the blonde’s in comforting strokes, “I like Supergirl, and Kara Danvers, and Kara Zor-El too, yes I figured your Kryptonian name too, remember darling I am a genius. Everything and every part of you is something that I love, you are my best friend…I could not imagine life without you.”

Kara’s tears finally fell freely along her cheeks, staining a clear path down her skin. Lena herself could feel the beginnings of tears falling from her eyes, she fought hard to keep them at bay. Slowly Kara picked up Salmon to clutch her in strong arms, at the sight Lena pulled on her best friend’s arm in hopes she would comply. Of course the blonde leaned to her right into Lena’s open arms. Salmon curled herself into the warm pocket created by the body heat between Lena and Kara, softly purring into the empty air of the room. 

After a small amount of time Kara leaned back away from Lena, locking eyes with the dark haired woman the hero found an unsurmountable amount of courage to admit the next words from her mouth, “I love you too Lena…and I don’t mean as my best friend. Yes, that too obviously, but I need you to know that my biggest secret isn’t that I’m Supergirl. Lena, I think I’m in love with you. That is something you need to know.”

Lena’s face portrayed nothing but pure joy at Kara’s words, the fear that Kara had felt up this moment felt silly. The fear of telling her Supergirl secret, the fear of finally admitting her love for her best friend…Kara finally felt free from the all the burdens she put on her own shoulders. Lena stared at the blonde for a moment, feeling truly awestruck that not only Supergirl loved her but more importantly Kara Danvers, her best friend, shared her feelings. Slowly Lena leaned forward towards the blonde, their eyes focused completely on each other’s lips. Lena swallowed her pride and fear upon saying, “Kara, I’d very much like to kiss you now.”

In lieu of response, Kara responded by kissing Lena deeply with a desire she had never felt before. Their lips meshed together perfectly in sync, Lena’s hands tangled themselves in Kara’s hair as she softly bit into Supergirl’s lips…a part of Lena couldn’t believe that she was kissing National City’s hero, let alone her best friend. The two were interrupted by the loud meow of Salmon as she pushed herself into the small space between Lena and Kara. The two laughed into the small space between their mouths, foreheads pressed together as they held onto one another. Kara once again pressed her lips firmly against Lena’s, savoring the taste they offered. Lena smiled into the kiss as she felt Salmon demand a spot between the two once again, burrowing her way into the impossibly small space between the Luthor and Super as they explored each other’s mouths. Once again pulling away slightly, Kara smiled into Lena’s deep sigh of relief at their shared kiss. 

“I’m not entirely sure what this means for us Kara, but I do not want to lose you…nor do I want to stop kissing you. So, if you would like something else, please let me know.”

Kara once again leaned into the Lena’s personal space, their lips pressing together in passion. No secret would ever compare to the release that she felt upon sharing her love for Lena. Ever.

Never again did Kara question the intelligence of Lena Luthor.


End file.
